A Night To Remember
by BellaDonna41387
Summary: Summary to be added later (For I have no idea what to say lol) All Characters belong to E.L. James
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: NEW STORY! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT =)**

Today is my last week of working at Clarence. Four years I have worked here being known from my boss himself as the best employee ever to work with him. This is also my last week attending college. I've been in college for the last four years as well spending time with Kate and Jose my two best friends. These days have been gloomy with goodbye and tears when I still have a couple of days left. I really have no clue of what I will be doing after college. I've been applying to some internships and haven't heard back from any of them. I really need to start off as an intern and work my way up. I need more experience but I really should of done some extracurricular activities like Kate and Jose while I was in college. It would of definitely boosted my chances of getting the job. After a tiring day at Clarence, I head back to Kate and I's apartment. We really need to get started with the packing as soon as possible.

"Hey Kate." I shout as I come into the apartment. I see three boxes in the living room and perky Kate sitting indian style on the floor taping a box up. "Oh so you started. I was starting to think, we were going to just magically transport all of our belongings." I lay a slick smile on my face and earn and eye roll and smirk from Kate.

"Very funny Ana. Are you going to help or not?" I lay my bag down on the couch and grab the pillows on the couches. While I stack them neatly on top of each other I can feel Kate's eyes burning into me. When I glance at her she quickly averts her eyes back to her work. I decided to ignore her and continue my work as well. Five minutes later I feel Kate eyeing me wearily. "So are you going tell me why your staring at me or do I have to guess?" I asked never taking my eyes off the task at hand. She straightens up and puts the tape down.

"Yes. Well maybe, it depends if you promise to say yes." I chuckled and finally lay my eyes on her. Oh geez! She is propositioning something I can feel it. I hope it's not what I think it is.

"Well, shouldn't I maybe hear what you're asking me first before I make any promises?" Kate takes a deep breath and stands up and walks to the kitchen.

"Do you want some tea?" She is really stalling. What the hell is the reason for all this? Hopefully it's nothing bad! Oh God! What if she is leaving Seattle.

"Kate why do I get a feeling your trying to bribe me with tea. Spit it out kavanagh." She huffs, turns around to face me and leans her back on the counter.

"So you know the boy I've been dating?" I nod my head urging her to continue. "Well there is this charity ball tonight and I know it's so last minute but, his friend needs a date and like he really needs a date seeing as his friend is being awarded at the event." I shake my head and walk forward to her.

"No! No! No! Kate. No blind dates! You know how much I hate those. They never go well." Kate pouts and puts on her act. Great, I know she's going to get to me.

"Ana come on. You will be with me and Derek says the man is good-looking, has money, and is really fun. It can't kill you it's just a date. Come on you know I'll do it for you." GOD! I hate when she guilt's me into helping her out. Exasperated I lay my head on my forehead and rub, it seems to be a habit of mine.

"Kate I don't even know the guy! Not to mention I have absolutely nothing to wear for a BALL. I wear Macy's and target brands which qualifies as not suitable for a ball." Kate's smile spreads to a wide grin. God saying I have nothing to wear is like giving the gun bullets.

"Not a problem. I'll get you up to date on his info tonight. As far as dresses, we go shopping in about ten minutes so get your ass dressed. Go 60,59,58." I smirk and decide to fix my makeup. Knowing Kate we will be going to a high class name brand store, and I want to at least attempt to look like I belong. I fix my eyeliner, and mascara making my face looks presentable. Going into my room, I skim my closet trying to find anything but the plane blue t-shirt I have on. I fine a purple sweetheart tank and slip it on along with my jean jacket. This should do. Heading out to the car with Kate, we stop in front of the mall. God I hate shopping with a passion. It is not my scene.

"Let's go Steele! Time to get you a smoking hot dress. The store we go into is a name that even I can't pronounce that means its way out of my league. Kate doesn't budge and insists I look the best no matter the cost. GOSH! After rummaging through many beautiful dresses, we stop at one and both mine and Kate's heart stop. We stop at a Vibrant Red Strapless Mermaid trumpet dress with a pleated train. It's from Donna Karen the resort 2012 collection. "Steele I'm and going to be a man and give you the dress, even though I want to buy it right now. Being said I already have a dress, and if I can't buy it you will." I don't even bother looking at the tag. The dress is beautiful, dam I will look hot. Before I can say another word my oh so dear friend Kate takes it and brings it up to the counter. I really hate using other people's money but I'm really grateful for the dress. It's absolutely stunning. "Come on Ana we need heels, a clutch, and some jewelry. The first shop was the jewelry store.

"I already have diamond studs I can pair with the dress Kate. There is really no need for jewelry." Kate turned and gave me a stern look.

"Steele I'm your best friend. Consider this pay back for all the times you saved me from making mistakes, the times you took cover for me and paid for my consequences, and saving my ass when I needed it, like tonight. And yes you need a neck less." I smile. We've been through a lot, but this still makes me feel like a whore. I smile and decide to make my self feel a little better.

"Okay Kate. But I'm letting you know ahead of time that all the money in my bank account which is exactly $645 will be synced into your account. Consider this my payback to you, even though it doesn't amount to all this." Kate rolled her eyes and walked into the store. I know she will try to give it back to me, but I'm not playing. This is way too much. We settle on a beautiful Neil Lane choker diamond neck less. It was absolutely beautiful. After spending hours looking for shoes Kate remembers she has nude peep toe heels from Brian Atwood and they would match perfectly with the dress. Gosh I feel filthy. After the shoes talk I though the Pimp Kate would forget about the clutch situation she insists I have, but I thought wrong. "Okay. Next up the clutch." Damnit! Spoke too soon. We walk into yet another store and our eyes both instantly lock on a Judith Leiber clutch. It looks elegant and classy. Not too much and a perfect addition to the outfit.

"Kate. Really I'm forever going to be paying your debt. This is all too much. Thank you." She laughs as we head into the Car and drive home.

"Turn that the other way around. Money can't repay everything you have done for me. You are my sister, this was nothing compared to what you deserve." She hugs me tightly and I tear up.

"You sure know how to make a girl cry." We both get into her car and head home. By the time we get there it is 8:02.

"Okay Steele! We spent way too much time out there. It starts at 10:00. That's two hours to get ready and we need to do out makeup and hairs. Fuck! Okay Steel strip and get your ass in the shower now! After we need to start on your hair." I quickly obey and jump in a cold shower. The cold water cascading around my body settles down my nerves, and makes me have a bit more confidence. I can't bask in the glory as much as I would like so I quickly get out and let Kate start on my hair. She spent exactly and hour putting my hair into loose curls, and pinning them to one side of my head.

"Ana you're fucking hot. I don't know why you can't see it but right now I don't think I will be even close to looking the way you do." I smile. Kate isn't even going to be close to looking less beautiful then me. She is hot she will out shine me for sure.

"That's a lie and you know that. But thanks for the complement." Kate puts the iron down as she unplugs it.

"I don't know why you can't see it. Everyone will definitely want to get into your pants. Oh! So there is news on the situation. The guys name is Elliot Grey and word is his brother CEO of grey enterprise as in extremely rich man and his date will be attending as well. I told Derek there is no need for him to pick me up that I will be riding with you in my car. By the way I want to make an entrance and shock my hubby." Oh god. A night surrounded my rich men and women. Not my scene at all. Now, being cuddled up in sweatpants, reading a Jane Austen novel that's a night.

"You're lucky you're my best friend. I will be extremely out of place there." Kate just scoffs and I can tell she disagrees. She applies a black Smoky eye and nude gloss on my lip. To finish off she plucks my eyebrow lightly and done.

"Wow, I think I may just turn lesbian for the night." We both hysterically start to laugh at her comment. "You're so lucky. Your eyebrows are perfect and completely dark. I wish I had them." I stand up and face the kitchen. My mouth hangs open slightly and I'm speechless. My face looks beautiful. Not too much, it's just right. It makes me look innocent, but sexy.

"Kate…I look incredible. Thank you." She smiles and hugs me. I feel a since of comfort every time Kate hugs me.

"I know you do. Now go get yourself ready. I need to make myself somewhat equally incredible as you." I head off and rub Jasmine scented cream all over my body. I love this smell. I slip on lacy black panties. I don't know why it's not like anyone will be down here but I know I feel sexy tonight and want to add nice panties to the mix. I decide to go braless and slip on my beautiful gown. It looks even more beautiful on me. The dress accentuates my curves and I look stunning. My whole look makes me look mysterious and a little bit of old time Hollywood. I add on my jewelry and slip on the nude pumps. With a spray of perfume, I'm ready and it's now 10:00 exactly. Talk about good timing. I grab my clutch and head out in search for Kate. When I see her I'm shocked. How many times can a girl be breathless in one day? She has on a Vera Wang long white gown that's shows her back. Along with silver strapped heels from I don't know where but if Kate's wearing them I'm sure it cost a lot. Her hair is picked up with loose curls dangling down.

"Okay! You beat me." She grins and reaches her arm for mines. I smile. Kate always makes me feel better even if I wasn't having a bad day.

"Sure I did, keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better." We head arm in arm to her car and within 30 minutes we are there. It's a big house in the front gates is the letter C. "Carnegie." Kate says, and once again … speechless.

"As in… Andrew Carnegie." Kate nods and steps out the car.

"Yup. Carnegie was there ancestor. The charity is his Peace foundation he funded." You're kidding me. Andrew Carnegie, Second richest man in the history ever. "Well that definitely doesn't make me nervous." We both step up to the house and are greeted by a man who takes are car and we head in. The house is humongous. That's basically the way to sum it up. "Kate I need to use the bathroom. I'll catch up with you in a second." Kate in on her tip toes trying to search for Derek I presume.

"Yea Kay. I'll just go find them." I turn and search doors until I find a bathroom. Of course it looks incredible. I didn't really need to use it I'm just overwhelmed by everything. I go into my clutch and take out my mascara, and my gloss. I dab it on and adjust my boobs. There everything seems fine. I take a breath and head out. The crowd all seems to be seated and as I go out all eyes are on me. I feel the nerves hit me as I see Caroline's table and walk over to it. Please don't let me trip, please. That would be embarrassing. All eyes are glued to me like a hawk and I'm finally at the table. I see Derek and Kate. Derek is trying to hide is expression. I know he thinks I look hot. I see two men sitting next to them. One with blonde hair and green eyes I presume is Elliot. I took the liberty of searching him up. He's pretty hot. I see a girl with brown hair a blue eyes who is staring at me with a look of jealousy. Next to her, I turn to see a pair of Grey smoldering eyes locked on mine. His Adams apple bobbing as he swallows. His uncomfortable stare is making me moist and I quickly am saved by Kate's introductions.

"Um everyone this is Anastasia my roommate. Anastasia this is Derek as you know. That's Elliot your date for tonight. That's his brother Christian and his date um Rebecca." I smile and take a seat next to Elliot.

"Elliot very nice to meet you." I say in the most matures voice I have. I'm rewarded with a smirk, as his dimples are shown. This man is adorable.

"Anastasia, the pleasure is all mines. You look stunning by the way if it isn't obvious." I blush and bite my lip. Men, they can have an effect on you. The waiter comes to our table and we order champagne, complements of Christian, Elliot's brother. What is with his intense stare? Plus why is he using his eyes to stare at me when he clearly has a date next to him begging for attention.

"Would you like to dance?" I smile as Elliot offers me his hand and I take it. I need to get away from the hawk eyes that have been on me. We head to the dance floor and Elliot twirls me and pulls me close to him and stares into my eyes. "You're so beautiful Anastasia. How come I haven't seen you before?" Maybe the fact that you're rich and I am not. I don't know it's just a suggestion.

"These balls aren't my choice of scenery." He nods and we continue to dance. His hands are skimming down my waist and his breathing is hitching. The song comes to a start and we are told to switch partners. I see Elliot take Kate's hand and Derek take another women's hand. Fuck I guess I should just sit… Suddenly I feel someone grasp my hips and turn me around. The smirk and the burning grey gaze are staring at me.

"Care to dance?" I know my voice will betray me so I settle for a head nod and he takes my hand. A weird sensation takes over my body. Something I never felt before, and I can't help but close my eyes. What is going on? Christian takes my hand and twirls me to face him. He leans into my ears and my breathing spikes. "How does it feel to have all eyes on you? You're the center of attention. By far the best looking women and I don't just mean in this ball." Oh lord he knows a way with words. I bite my lip. Elliot did not make me feel like this. I take a gulp and decide to not fall for the words that he might give to everyone.

"That's quite a line there Mr. Grey. No need to try and impress me. I'm just a girl and it's just looks." I can hear his intake of breath and the surprise look in his eyes tells me he is used to girls melting with a single complement. He smiles, as if he is amused. "Amusing you am I?" There you go. Challenge him.

"Yes you are Anastasia and as for your other comment, your are not just a girl. I can tell your more." Oh he can, can he.

"And how is that?" I ask with a lift of my brow.

"I can tell by the way you talk to me as if I'm just some guy. The way your oblivious to your own beauty. The way you walk with such Grace. The comments you make. The habit of your lip biting," He takes a sharp breath "and your mysterious look. It's quite hard not to tell that you are very different." Anastasia stop this now before you succumb with one more word.

"I see someone is quite the detective at noticing details but you might want to pay a little more attention to your own date who basically is begging for your attention…" I lean in to his ear. "Dance over Mr. Grey." With a wink and a small curtsey I walk away and try to find Kate.

CHRISTIANS POV-  
With a wink and a small curtsey she is gone. Just like that. My dick is so fucking hard at this point. I need to hide from the people. Who the fuck is that girl? She is playing my own games on me. That doesn't happen. God she looks fucking stunning in that dress. Dare I say it… She is beautiful. Rebecca doesn't even compare to her. No one does. GOD! What the fuck is this girl doing to me? I dial Welch's number I need to know more. "Listen, Anastasia Steele. Email me the info." With a click I end the call. She may be here with my brother but that won't stop me. A woman like that needs a man to fulfill her needs. I can do that. I need to do that. I know this will be a top priority because after tonight I don't want anyone or anything other than Ms. Anastasia Steele


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The first part may be a bit confusing and I apologize. I tried to make it as clear as possible...**

(Ana Dreaming) I wake up and glance at the clock. Only 3:00 in the morning. I see Christian in the doorway of my room. What the fuck? Is he here in my room? How did he get in here?

"I have a secret Anastasia. I want you to know it." He smirks his sexy smirk. How can a smirk have so much meaning behind it? I can sense he does have a secret. I wonder what it could be. Again what the hell is the man doing here? He slowly comes to me, and takes off his tie. Umm, okay Mr, what do you think you doing?

"Christian what are you doing here?" He doesn't answer me as he ties my hands to the bead. Sex! No….. I wake sitting upwards. Really? This only happens in movies. Fuck that dream was way too real. Hmm...but I wish it were real. I quickly get up and get my phone. As I open up the internet I type in Christian Grey. Instantly photos of grey mysterious eyes, copper hair, and a beautiful smile pop up. Why is he getting to me? I rub my legs together but instantly get an idea. Slipping my hands in my pants I feel the wetness quickly and…..

CHRISTIAN'S POV

I dash up again. Fuck! What was that? No nightmares last night. Just dreams of her. Why can't I stop thinking about her? Her skin, her curves, her arched brow and shy smile, the chewing of her lip… that lip. Shit. I'm interrupted by my sub Rebecca. Ugh just the sight of her makes me disgusted. She sits on my bed and runs a finger on my leg.

"Hello sir." I'm not in the mood for this shit. I push her off the bed making her stumble a little as she tries to prevent the fall. She looks up at me as if she is hurt by something. She needs to go.

"Get the fuck out. Just pack up everything and leave. I have no use for you. By the way, the food you try to cook me last time was fucking disgusting. You know I have starvation issues and that piece of shit you gave me made me never want to eat again." She is stunned.

"But sir..." I think she is about cry. I roll my eyes pick up my phone and check my emails, ignoring her. Without looking at her I reinforce my words "I said out! Now! Go pack and get out of my house. My assistant will send you the papers ending out agreement." She stands up with a look of shock on her face. I avert my eyes to her. Why isn't she getting the hint. With a big smile I lift my hand and wave them making her very frustrated. I know I'm being a dick but she finally gets it and she stomps off. I get out of my bed exasperated, throwing my sheets aside. As I past my bedroom running my hands in my hair, I think of the info Welch sent me last night.

Anastasia Grey 22, Blue eyes, Brown hair. The rest of the information slips my mind as it gets clouded with the image of Anastasia's face for the 100th time in the last 24 hours. What is it about her? Why am I drawn to a woman I didn't share less than a couple of sentences with? I smile thinking of the way she used my moves on me. I've never seen that in a woman. The way she challenged me as if I was just another man. The way she left me with a severe hard on. Never has a woman every portrayed innocence, mystery and sexiness all at once. Plus that dress… She was breath taking. She walked with grace, like an angle. I need to have her. FUCK! How the fuck will I get to see her again?

Anastasia's POV

Morning light breaks through my window as a cool breeze enters my room. It's getting colder and today is the first day of fall. I love the cold. I get up and close my window. I see my beautiful dress from last night lying on my chair and can't help but smile at yesterday's events. Elliot is a really nice man. He sure knows how to have fun and crack a joke. Kate and I were dying hysterically as he drove us home. Derek had to go pick up his sister from a frat party. Apparently one guy came on too strong and her big brother was there in a hurry to rescue her. I always wish I had a big brother to do those things for me. I walk out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. Before I can turn to enter the kitchen, I bump into a half naked Derek. He must have stayed the night. I quickly turn my body around and can't help but laugh. I can hear Kate giggling as well and I didn't even notice her. I turn to see her draped in a white sheet. Well can they even try to hide what they were obviously

doing?

"Ana, I'm sorry." Derek says taking the ice cream in his hand to cover up. I laugh and shake my head. Oh this is very awkward. My friend and her boyfriend almost naked and I am standing here gaping at them

"Ice cream at 7:00 in the morning guys? Don't mind me." I smirk at Kate who is trying hard to look apologetic but her urge to laugh is making it hard for her. Derek goes into the room, and Kate stays back for a bit.

"Umm, yeah sorry about that Steele." I open the fridge and take out a Yoplait banana and strawberry yogurt, grab a spoon and stood there.

"Kate its fine! This is your apartment too." I sit on the stool and Kate leans against the counter.

"Thanks. Anyway, Derek's parents are having dinner tonight at their place. They invited the Grey's over apparently they are really good friends. Since you hit it off so well with the Grey boys yesterday, Derek and I wanted you to come with?" I scoff and roll my eyes.

"I hit it off with Elliot my DATE. Not his brother." I emphasize the word date. I am not some whore who dates two brothers.

"Yea Steele say whatever you want but you know you like his brother. Hey but I'm not judging. You want to get yourself into a Grey sandwich by all means suite yourself. I'm not complaining they are hot! Plus Elliot… He's funny and really nice… and hot." Hmmm, that was weird. Kate seemed to get lost in the moment when talking about Elliot. Does she like him?

"You like him?" I grab her arms but whisper trying not to let Derek hear.

"Yeah...um if you haven't notice I have a man in my room." She tries to shrug it off but I can see it in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Say what you want Kate. Just to let you know, I don't mind. I was just doing the man a favor." She blushes a little, but quickly tries to cover it up.

"Yea again, hot boy in the room. Now that I mention him he is waiting but think about coming with us Ana." She winks and heads off to her room. She likes him I can tell. Hey, I never thought anything more of him, she can have him. What the hell she can have both if she wants. As I say that Grey eyes come into my mind. Dammit._YEAH SURE SHE CAN HAVE CHRISTIAN TOO. OH DIDN'T YOU MENTION THE APPEREANCE OF IN YOUR DREAMS? HM?_ I shove away the thought my subconscious is oh so kindly reminding me about. I just dreamt of grey eyes. That narrows it down to many people in the world. It could have been anyones eyes. _WHATEVER HELPS YOU SLEEP AT NIGHT_. Really little bitch. She is lucky she is just a figment of my imagination or I would have kicked her ass long ago. I dig my spoon into my half eaten yogurt and try to hurry up thinking of the things I have to do today. Let's see. I don't have to work today. I do need to go and see heather. She gave me her essay for one of her classes to read over and revise it for her. I also have to visit another one of my close friends Jade today. She is also finishing college but today is her last day before she moves to California. I will miss her a lot and she really wanted to spend her last day with me but I should be home at 7:30 at the latest. Hmm, what should I do after that? _MAYBE GO AND SEE THE MAN, WHO IS HAUNTING YOUR DREAMS, IT'S JUST A WILD GUESS_. Why is she such an ass? I never act like that so why must she be such an opposite of me? But she is right. I should probably take Kate and Derek up on their offer for dinner. Maybe if I see him one last time (if he will even be there) I can finally get my mind off him. Maybe.

Time has flown by way too fast for my liking. I have been nervous about dinner ever since I texted Kate accepting the offer. Of course she confirmed my suspicions stating that all of the Grey's will be attending. I can't back out now. Early this morning I went shopping for a presentable outfit for tonight. Nothing extravagant likes last night but nothing in my closet either. Considering the short amount of time I had, I found a really nice dress perfect for tonight. It's a long sleeve burgundy Stella McCartney dress on sale at a reasonable price. It falls a little higher above my knees with a v-neck that shows too much cleavage ending at the top of my stomach. The dress hugs my body once again showing every curve in my body. I used yet another pair of nude pumps. I swear I have mostly nude shoes in my closet. I paired it off with an almost chocker like gold necklace. I let my hair fall in soft waves teasing it a bit to add some volume. Of course in my eyes I looked nice but to everyone else's eyes I get stunned looks. I step into the living room and the conversation between Derek and Kate dies down. Why does that always happen?

"Wow." They say in unison. They don't need to act like god has just come to earth, and wants them to join him in heaven. I swear they overreact. Kate comes over to me and has the biggest smile on her face.

"This is twice in a row you out shine me Steele. At least give me a heads up so I can try to compete with you." We both smile as we walk arm in arm to the door. Kate let's Derek go out and blocks me a little from leaving.

"You confirmed you don't like Elliot but never said anything about Christian and right now seeing how you look, you expect me to think you don't like Christian? Naughty Steel, I like it." I blush. I won't say anything to Kate until my suspicions are confirmed. I will keep denying it until I'm sure.

"Can't a girl look nice? It is a dinner after all." Kate rolls her eyes and we step in the car. In the car I start singing a song about anything in my head. Hopefully it will take off some pressure if I'm more relaxed. _I'm walking, yea walking, yea. I see a stalker and I'm running, yea I'm running. No he's chasing me I'm sprinting, yea I'm sprinting. But then I see Christian and I kiss him, yea. Then I pull away and slap him. Go girl, I just slap him. Your haunting my dream, get the fuck out your making me confused_. Okay, yeah! That didn't work. On to the next. How about Comedy? Yea that will work. Movies! Think of funny movies. My mind instantly remembers the hot chick, scary movie, and Kevin hart seriously funny. That did it. No longer am I laughing in my head. I hold my hand tight over my mouth to laugh silently but when I am out of breath and try to inhale it's loud and brings Kate and Derek's attention to me. I maybe should have thought this through. I know if I think of something funny, I will think of it again and it will make me laugh. What if at dinner I think of it and just start laughing? Fuck Ana! You just messed up. I know if I start to laugh it will be out of my control. Thankfully Kate and Derek settle with giving me weird looks with a hint of a smile playing on their lips. They blast the song Mr. Brightside and it helps relax me. We all yell out the lyrics to the music and yes that includes Derek. It made us laugh even more the fact that he knew all the words, and was doing little dances.

As we pull to a stop in front of Derek's parent's house, I'm amazed. There house is really huge. I forget his mom is Martha Stewart and his father is a powerful judge. I remember meeting them once. They are really nice people. I can already see a couple of other cars and I know we are not the only ones here. Okay Anastasia, sexy and confident. I blow out a breath and quickly try to smell it. Fuck this never even works. I just settle on a small piece of mint gum, there that should do it. Kate, Derek, and I walk to the door and knock. We are greeted by Ms. Stewart herself.

"Hello honey, Kate, and Ana nice to see you again." She engulfs us all into hugs. I love his family. I Swear I bet his dad comes home to say, "Honey I'm home." I smirk at my comment. _ANASTASIA PEOPLE ARE GOING TO THINK YOU ARE CRAZY IF YOU CONTINUE TO GIGGLE BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN DUMB JOKES. CHILL OUT!_ No she is absolutely right. I clear my throat as we walk into living area. Sitting down is Elliot with a very energetic girl. I see to older looking people which I presume are Mr. and Mrs. Grey talking to Mr. Stewart. Then I turn to see Christian sitting in the other sofa elbows on knees with a glass of wine in his hand. No sign of Ms. Attention hogger? As we enter the room again every one's eyes skim through Kate and Derek and stop at me. Why are they all gawking? It's just a dress. Damn they obviously don't know good looks if they pass Kate… Kate, just to look at me. Once again the most intimidating eyes I can feel are Christians. I can feel them bore into my soul. He is watching my every move. What is the man thinking? Mr. Stewart hugs his son and gives me and Kate a hug.

"Anastasia, Kate this is Grace and Carrick Grey." I smile kindly at them.

"Nice to meet you two." Grace says, and Carrick just nods in agreement. We walk over to Elliot, Christian and the girl next to them.

"Hey man." Derek says as he gives Elliot a hand shake and a pat on the back. Elliot stands with the girl and introduces her.

"This is my sister Mia." The oh so happy girl also hugs us a little too tightly. As Kate and Derek say hello to Christian I avoid him till last saying my hellos to Elliot's.

"Wow Ana. Wow."I smirk and give him a hug. "Thanks for yesterday Ana." He says showing his cute dimples as he smiles.

"No problem Elliot." As I finish talking to him Derek, Kate and I switch places. I'm confronted with the eyes in my dreams, Christian.

"Anastasia." He says as he gives my hand a peck. I blush but try to compose myself.

"Hello Christian, nice to see you again." Before any other words can be exchange Ms. Stewart announces dinner is ready. Saved by the bell, I think to myself. We all enter the dining room and are all seated. The food comes, and since Martha Stewart made it no doubt in hell in won't be good. As I dive in my food, I'm so grateful I'm not sitting next to Christian. I'm sitting in between Carrick and Kate but Mr. Haunting eyes is directly across from me and his eyes are still glued on me. Oh shit, there is the feeling again. The feeling of moisture in between my legs. _ANASTAISIA PLAY IT COOL DON'T SQUIRM. HE WANTS IT TO AFFECT YOU._ Thank god for her sometimes.

"Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." I quickly get up and try to find the bathroom. I really should have got some sort of directions first. I turn and find a hall. Umm...hopefully it's here. I need a hideaway. As I check the doors my mind is wandering to Christian. All staring at me and looking hot. Fuck him. I remember his words from yesterday, "Blah blah blah I can tell you're different." Oh Pish posh! I don't care what you THINK you know. Fuck my life! No such luck finding the bathroom. I spent too much time trying to find it that if I don't head back now they will think I was constipated or something but before I can turn on my own because I have my own to feel I'm not incapable to do it. Two strong arms turn me and push me up against the wall. Over course who other than Christian. His face is so close I feel his breath on me.

"Fuck Anastasia, I want you so badly right now." DING DING DING! There it is my confirmation. I do like the man. Suddenly some spontaneous bone comes alive and makes me do something so unlike me. I run my partly open lips over his making sure to touch his, and as I go back down I grasp his bottom lip in between my teeth. I don't get to tease long because he was already invading my mouth and running his hand down the arch of my back. Great kissing, was all I ca think. It was amazing. I can feel his teeth clap on my bottom, slowly sliding off only to stop with his forehead laid against mine. _DON'T LET HIM TRY TO LEAVE YOU HANGING, DO IT FIRST_. Right again. I lift my heel to the wall to push my back off from the wall as my body smashed into his. His forehead still against mine I whisper seductively,

"I think I've been gone far too long. Time to get back to the table." With a swift push I moved and turn down the hall smoothing my dress. WELL MY LIFE JUST GOT MORE INTERESTING!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY LATE UPDATE! I AM WORKING AS A TEMPORARY SUPERVISOR AT MY JOB AND HAVE BEEN WORKING MAD HOURS PLUS CATCHING UP ON STUDYING FOR SCHOOL. **

**I AM ALSO THINKING ABOUT A STORY WHERE CHRISTIAN AND GIDEON (BARED TO YOU BY SYLVIA DAY) FIGHT OVER A GIRL. I AM STILL THINKING HOW TO WORD THAT BUT IT WAS A BRILLIANT IDEA WHEN IT WAS BROUGHT UP TO ME! **

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! =(  
**

When dinner ended, I was so grateful. The way he continued to stare at me, the way his look did things to me, unexplainable things. I don't know what it is about him. The way he makes me feel is incredible. The way he looks at me and makes me feel like I'm the only woman that's he has eyes for. I barley know him but, I feel like in some way we owe it to each other to try it out. Not to mention the fact that when I am alone with him there's absolutely nothing stopping us from practically having sex. There's only this tangible connection. This amazing desire and need for each other and I have never felt anything like it before.

As I went to get my coat in the living area, I noticed it was empty. I need to get in and get out as quick as possible because it seems when I'm in a place alone Mr. Grey finds me and uncontrollable things happen. It's like I completely get rid of my conscious and brain and i'm just left with raging hormones and lust just take control of me.

I speed walk to the couch and grab my coat but as I turn around to exit, he is there. God! There is really no escaping him. Well, we did have a crazy make out session I might as well talk to the man. Wow I'm becoming a slut.

"Christian, you scared me." Good play it cool. His grey intense eyes are so fucking alluring. Gosh Anastasia you need to play it cool. Calm down, he is just a man. Not even I think my little pep talk is believable. Just a man? Please, yeah right! A man who can make me feel things without even knowing about it.

"Anastasia. Can I drive you home tonight? We need to talk?" Fuck! Talking which will lead to sex. Sex! Oh my lord I completely forgot I will need to tell him I am a virgin. Surely he isn't a virgin. The women he gets involved with are probably like masters in sex where with me I know not a damn thing.

"Oh um I already have a ride but thanks for the offer." He smirks and changes his stance. Shit, what if he said something to Kate! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!

"I already insured Ms. Kavanagh that I can take you home safely. Now How about it?" Really? I look over his shoulder to se Kate smiling and dry humping the air. Really? I am not going to have sex with him god it's only a ride. Plus did he really do that behind my back? Talk about invasion of privacy. I really have no choice now, unless I intend to run home in the dark, where It will probably take a day. I roll my eyes and shift my attention back to Mr. Stalker, and put on a fake smile.

"Sure, why the hell not." I say in a sarcastic tone. It's not like I have much of a choice. He smiles before turning to say goodbye to his family. Screw him and his little victory. I didn't want to be rude and he basically trapped me. I find Kate and stick my middle finger up at her. She is going to hear it from me back at the house. She starts laughing and mouths your welcome back to me. I walk outside with Christian after we say our goodbyes and he opens the door for me. "You know, I can open the door myself? But thank you anyways." He laughs and quickly goes to the driver seat. When he pulls out and heads out I really want to avoid a conversation. So I take the liberty of turning on the radio but of course the fucking music doesn't help. The first station is playing a song about playing hard to get, another is talk dirty to me and he is just laughing. Really funny huh? I find a station playing wildfire by sbtrkt. I sit back an completely ignore him by texting Kate.

**You better sleep with on eye open tonight Katherine Kavanagh!**

"You don't need to be hard on Ms. Kavanagh I basically forced her." Wow, he really just read my text. Stalker!

"You know Christian, I know you're a stalker and all but the fact that you clearly point it out and have absolutely no respect for my privacy is a bit aggravating." Again he laughs.

"Is everything about me funny because not once do I remember telling you a joke?" He seems to hold his laugh in and a small smile escapes my face. Bastard. We stop by my house and he just stops and turns to me. "Listen Anastasia! Come with me to Seattle this weekend." Whoa! There's a change of subject. Great change of pace!

"And why would I do that exactly?" He frowns and stares into my eyes. I try read his emotions but I can't.

"Listen what we have been doing here makes me want you more and more but before we can do anymore I need to show you something. Can you please come to my house in Seattle on Sunday?" What does he possibly need to show me? I am a little apprehensive about this. I don't know him from a can of paint.

"And with your stalker tendencies how do I know you won't try to kidnap me or something. " He chuckles low and shakes his head. Oops I may have just pissed him off.

"I would not do that Anastasia." It's my turn to laugh. He cocks his head to the side and I raise my eyebrow.

"Is that so because it seems you will go to any lengths to get what you want?" He isn't laughing any more. Now he is pissed. Fuck! Me and my smart mouth.

"When it comes to you I will. Is that a yes or a no Anastasia?" Fuck! I know I want to so badly might as well save us some time and just do it. Hell! What do I have to lose except my virginity?

"Do I have a choice?" I smile and open the door without giving him the chance to answer but he pulls me in and starts to kiss me until I pull back a little. I close my eyes and then open them to find his still open.

"No kisses Grey you said it yourself. Now how will we ever get through anything if you can't even keep a deal you said yourself just a minute ago?" I chuckle lightly and get out the car to see him getting out. I stop walking and look at him.

"Okay there is only two reasons you are getting out of your car right now. One, the answer is No! You are not coming in and two, I have my own legs there for I can walk myself to the door, without a guard. Now for the last time goodnight Mr. Grey." I wink and head to my house. Hopefully I can have enough confidence like that when I go to his house. Please lord help me out.


	4. Chapter 4

This is Bella's friend Jessie. Bella apologizes for not keeping up with chapter updates. The theater she works at has 4 big named movies and has been working back to back plus going to school. She is trying her hardest to keep up but when life calls you gotta answer right. I am trying to see how I can help her. She is on the phone with me as I type and we are going to make a game plan on how to get these stories updated. I updated on story now i am working with her to get the other 3 updated.

She is sooooooo sorry and she asks to continue to keep her as your fave author :)

with love

Bella and Jessie


End file.
